


Crossing Enemy Lines

by paynesgrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Enemies together in detention without the headmaster? Things could get ugly ...or worse, things could get hot! Obviously this takes place before the sixth book.





	Crossing Enemy Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted. Originally written 9-9-2005.

“NOT a word ...” Draco sneered at her. He was displeased, mainly because he was in trouble and had gotten caught. He was forced into a seat next to Ginny Weasely in Dumbledore’s cluttered office waiting to carry out their impromptu detention. 

Ginny glared at him. She tried to inch her chair away from him, but couldn’t since Dumbledore’s office was full with mountains of packages, squeezing them uncomfortably close together. 

“Where is that crazy coot?” Malfoy spat impatiently, kicking Dumbledore’s desk.

Ginny turned over to him. “Don’t call him that! He’s not a fruitcake like you!”

“A fruitcake! How dare a muggle lover like you call me that?”

“Oh stuff it! Where do you get off, prat? How dare you try to hex me! I didn’t do anything to you!” she fumed.

“Oh yes you did, you were born, you measly Weasley. You should be honored to be hexed by me.” He lifted his chin into the air.

“Why you!” She couldn’t control her temper any longer and threw a punch at him. He barely dodged it, and he grabbed her arm. Then, she lost her balance, tumbling onto him. He yelped when her knee jabbed into something sacred. He tried to reposition himself, but she just pounded at him. The rickety old chair gave way, and they toppled onto the floor. They both bellowed in curses. Boxes around the chairs tumbled over them creating a huge dusty mess.

“You stupid wench, get off!” he yelled, and then she gave him a hearty slug. 

“You get your dirty leg off me, you filthy pervert!” she said squirming to regain her balance. 

“Who’s a pervert? I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot wand!” 

“Yeah? Maybe you don’t like girls! Maybe you like after class sessions with Professor Snape!” She desperately tried freeing her leg from underneath him, and their disjointed squirming got them even more tangled. Plus it didn’t help that they kept whacking at each other.

“Why you! I’ll prove to you I like girls!” With all her squirming on top of him and all the banter, he was starting to feel pretty heated. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!” And he didn’t know what possessed him, but he bent upward and kissed her. She froze in shock. With his moist frenetic tongue over hers, she inwardly wondered why she wasn’t disgusted.

So she kissed him back, straddling over him. He met her force with challenging power of his own and arched himself upward, continuing to dominate her mouth.

“Ahem ...” A voice interrupted them, and they finally came back to earth. 

“I see while I was gone you two have settled your differences.”

Ginny flushed. Draco paled. They couldn’t have been more embarrassed. They were really put out when Dumbledore turned around and proceeded to leave them again. “Carry on.”

Ginny was almost ready to cry. Draco felt as though he betrayed his country. He pointed his digit at her as she slowly moved off of him. He sneered, “Not. A. Word.”


End file.
